Husband and Wife
by Ellsweetella
Summary: Their first night as husband and wife. Rated M.


**A/N: For Maleval NSFW week on tumblr. Day One-First Time.**

**Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine**

**Husband and Wife**

The moon casts a shadow over them.

There is a rare silence around them-the crickets stop chirping, the night faes stop their singing and actions. Everything comes to a standstill.

The Moors grants them a rare privacy. They can hear their breathing, deep and deliberate as they try to calm their pounding hearts down.

Maleficent is unusually nervous, a feeling she has been feeling recently, whenever she's next to Diaval.

It is refreshing and it scares her so.

He is her husband.

The word sent curls of happiness down her body, right to her toes.

The nest he built her-them-is enormous, big enough to accommodate a few of them. The branches of the tree thickens and branches out to support their weight. It is a palace atop a tree, fit for a Queen and her King.

The particular section they are in exposes them to the night sky, where they are given an uninstructed view of the pale glowing moon. The bed they lie upon is made of the softest feathers, so much so that she feels like she can sink right through them.

She wonders how long Diaval took to build their new home.

It is the first night they are spending with each other as husband and wife.

According to customs, they are supposed to... Well, mate, for everlasting happiness and bliss. They had done it-sex-before but this time it feels different.

There is something different in the air. It cackles with magic, magic that blesses the newlywed citizens of the moors.

She doesn't know why but it feels like it's her first time all over again.

She can feel a ball of fire coiling in her stomach, heat pooling between her thighs. She wonders if he is feeling the same.

She turns to face him and she flushes.

She sees him under the gentle moonlight. He is as red as she imagined herself to be.

He cups her face, tender and gentle, his fingers brushing across her lips, leaving them tingling with anticipation.

Maleficent reaches for him, threading her fingers through his hair that he is so proud of.

"Maleficent," he sighs, her name rolling off his tongue. She can never grow tired of hearing him call her name. The transition from Mistress to Maleficent took a few years. Years that were torturous and tiresome. They tethered along the fine lines between mistress and servant, friends and lovers.

Their process was slow but it was all worth it in the end.

"My wife." He smiles, love flowing from the depths of his heart.

She presses her lips against his; tasting the sweetness of the wine they had drunk on his lips.

His hands wrap around her, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss she offered. She presses her palms against his chest, feeling the soft drumming.

They part for air.

She smiles, warm and encouraging, knowing that he is as nervous as she is.

Her hands run down his body, to the end of his shirt. It is funny how his attire revealed a lot more then hers.

She pulls it off his body, revealing his chiseled torso, covered with scars that stretched and twisted around him.

Her fingers trace them, swirling over his chest, his dark nipples, down his stomach and to the bend of his trousers.

She hears his breath hitch.

She can't help but to smirk at how sensitive his body is to her touches. Her right palm travels down to the bulge and palms his member through the thin layer of fabric.

She takes her time, trailing her nails up and down the bulge. It grows bigger under her feather light touches. She loves that she is able to affect him so.

A growl reverberates from his throat. He reaches for her and slides the black silk nightgown off, revealing her breasts, round and perky. Her nipples stiffen in the mildly cold air.

Now it is her turn to lose her breath as he palms her breasts, his fingers flickering her sensitive nipples, exploring her body and her reaction on this moonlit night

He runs his hands down, following her curves, settling at her hips. He looks at her, asking a silent question that she replies with nod. His fingers trailed down between her legs, finding her folds hidden by her dark curls. Her legs spread apart for him and he found her clit that he teases with his middle finger, rendering her writhing and breathless under his touches.

Not willing to lose out, she drags his pants down, revealing his member, hard and long.

It is better, now they were both equally naked.

She takes it in her right hand and strokes it. Up and down, up and down, creating a rhythm. Her eyes lock with Diaval's, watching him. His face is flushed, his red lips are parted and his eyes are darkened by sheer lust.

He pushes her down on and his lips latches on her neck, sucking and biting as his fingers teased her clit, sending shocks of pleasure up her body. She bites back a moan, her body arching up to meet his finger. He grins against her skin and slips a finger inside of her, sliding it in and out.

He can never cease to be amazed at how responsive she is, how her body arches and trembles, how soft moans escapes her no matter how hard she tries to stop them.

Excitement pulses through her veins and lust and desire controls her as she hears his finger pumping in and out. His palm presses against her clit, adding the much needed pressure.

She gasps as his finger curls, pressing against a spot that sends shivers down her spine. Her head swims, dizzy from the pleasure he is giving her.

She looses track of her hands. Were they touching him?

Holding him?

She focuses on her right, finding her fingers still curled around his member.

Now, her left.

Her left hand is tangled up in his hair, tugging gently at his dark curls

His fingers, oh his fingers. And his kisses, his kisses that burned her skin.

She is on the edge, about to fall off the cliff.

Maleficent flips them over and straddles Diaval.

Her wings quivered as she takes his length in her hands and shifting it so that it is between her moist folds. She rocks, her clit rubbing against his member, creating friction that turns into pleasure, blinding both of them.

It isn't enough. When will it ever be enough?

Her wings lift her up and she slowly slides down onto his member, pressing her palm against his chest to steady herself.

He fills her and she tentatively moves her hips, drawing circles. It is a position they favoured, one that allowed her wings to stretch.

His hands roam her body, running over her breasts, her stomach, her hips, her thighs. His fingers found her stiff nipples once more and circle them, adding on to the pleasure that has built up inside of her.

Moans escape her as she rode him, waves of pleasure crashing upon her, pooling behind a dam and forming a pool that awaits to be released.

He touches the point where they are connected and a sharp jolt of pleasure ran up her body. She jerks, her wings stiffening. Smirking at her reaction to his touches, he continues his sweet torture that is almost too much to bear.

She rides him harder, desperate to seek the release that dangles right in front of her, just out of reach.

She feels his heated stare on her body, which makes her feel beautiful, strong, powerful. His gaze sets her on fire and she can feel herself starting to fall apart.

She leans forward, pressing herself against his chest and he wraps his hands around her, holding her, his fingers stroking her wings.

Her movements are frantic now and his hip moves to match her pace, creating a dance that only both of them could dance.

His fingers curl on her back, so that his nails are digging slightly into her skin, mixing pain and pleasure.

He watches her as she rode him, her hips moving in hypnotic circles. And her breasts, her full breasts that fit perfectly in his hands, are exposed for him to see, to touch, to feel, to give her pleasure. He watches with amazement as she quivers, her wings fluttering slightly with every breath she takes. He never realises how sensitive her wings are. She is glowing, her face flushed and her red lips parted.

She is wild, wild and strong, the most amazing woman he had ever laid his eyes on.

His heart swells with love that flows to his fingertips to give her what she wants and desires.

He buries his face into her hair. Maleficent smells of the lilies that bloom in the moors and the warm scent of earth. She smells like magic, if there were such a scent.

Maleficent always drives him crazy.

He holds onto her as she stretches, molding herself against him. He whispers words of encouragement and love into her hair as his hands roam.

Maleficent is blinded by the sensations that flood her. All she can focus on is the fire that starts from her core and spreads throughout her body like wildfire, and Diaval's moans and grunts that add to the flames. Her hips are moving on their own, loosing her crafted rhythm.

"Diaval. Diaval. Diaval," his name falls off her lips in a desperate cry. And he holds her. He kisses her. He touches her.

She tenses up.

The dam opens and the waves crash on her, sweeping her away. She tumbles, she falls, she flies.

She cries out, her wings spread open, quivering yet ready to take flight.

She falls apart in his arms, trembling. He holds her tight, anchoring her to reality, one that has become so much better.

Her walls tighten against his member and he orgasms soon after hers, his seed filling her up.

She kisses him messily and her nails dig into his scalp, a contented sigh escaping her.

He laughs and kisses her back.

"Satisfied yourself huh?"

"Shut up," she rolls her eyes, the smile on her face clear as day.

He brushes away the stray strands of hair, his fingers lingering on her face. She shifts and their bodies are pressed together, chest to cheat, forehead to forehead and their limbs entangled together.

"I love you," she smiles, her lips brushing his once more. "My husband." She likes the sound of it. Husband. Wife.

Husband and wife.

He kisses her again, sweet and full of love.

The moonlight casts a shadow in them.

On this night, they are officially husband and wife.

Raven and Faerie.

Maleficent envelopes them in her wings and they drift off to sleep.

It was their first night as husband and wife.

…..


End file.
